godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkie Piakest
Pinkie Piakest Story The Plot is known to be an episode in Music video form with a song about Pinkie Pie to the tune of the Macarena. Lyrics (Pinkie Pie laughs) R+I : Oooooooh Yea Israel : Uhhh... Pinkie Pie : (spoken) I am NOT trying to be annoying. G+R+I : Aie! Pinkie Pie : I act like a nut, so they call me Pinkie Piakest I dance like a klutz on a show called Animania Pinkie Pie overdub: Am I a cutie? Absolutey! And a beauty, you can bet your patootie! R+P+Bon Bon: But if you touch me, or even get near me I'll have you arrested, do you hear me? G+R+I : Pinkie Pie is a nut, so they call her Pinkiest Piakest She's cracked in the head, and kooky in the brainia Each line in this song sounds pretty much the sameia Oy, Pinkie Piakest! Godzilla : Daaah... G+R+I : Donde que vas a Nintendo Pinkie Piakest Hola que pasa you grande sack o' grania Qui a coupé le fromage, we abstainia Oy, Pinkie Piakest! (Israel Chuckles over Rivera's annoyance) Pinkie Pie : Now, please don't mention by Boy Friend The one they call Willoughbreno (Israel chuckles burps) Pinkie Pie overdub: He's always Clowning Every hour Pinkie Pie : So I threw him out of the tower. ISRAEL : Whoooaaaaaa! (Pinkie Pie laughs) Pinkie Pie : (spoken) Now come on, what did you want me to do? You were annoying me! And I'm just a cute little thing. So don't cross me! G+R+I : She's cracked like a nut, so they call her Pinkie Piakest Whenever she gets mad, you'll experience painia Pinkie Promises and bruises you will sustainia Oy, Pinkie Piakest! Spike : Yea! G+R+I: Lava tus manos, por favor, Pinkie Piakest The world is the goal for Spike and the Brainia Pinkie Pie: Otra vez on y vas the repetitive refrainia I+R+G: Oy, Pinkie Piakest! Space Godzilla : Ye-e-ess!!! Pinkie Pie : (spoken) Don't hate me because I'm cute. (Rivera beats up Israel) Squit : Ow! Israel : Pie, Pie Pie,Pie, Pie, Piakest Pie, Pie Pie, Pie, Pie, Piakest Pie, Pie Pie, Pie, Pie, Piakest Oy, Pinkie Piakest! Scootaloo : Spew! Israel : Pie, Pie Pie, Pie, Pie, Piakest Pie, Pie Pie, Pie, Pie, Pikesta Pie, Pie Pie Pi Piakest, I+R : Oy, Pinkie Piakest! Kiryu : B'gawk! (Pinkie Pie laughs) (Spike laughs) (Twilight Sparkle laughs) (Pinkie Pie+Spike+Twillight Sparkle+Rainbow Dash+Godzilla laugh) Rarity : (spoken) I don't get it Darlings. What's are we laughin at? Pinkie Pie+Spike+Twilight Sparkle+Rainbow Dash+Godzilla: Uhhh... Rivera: Uhhh... Pinkie Pie : I'm a Pie who's known as Pinkie Piakest But you can call me by my other nameia Pinkie Pie overdub: Louisa Francesca Banana-Fanna Bo Besca. Pinkie Pie : Or just plain Pinkie Pie, the name I flirt to But if you call break a Pinkie Promise, I'll have to hurt you. R+G+I+D : Pie, Pie Pie, Pie, Pie, Piakest Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Piakest Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Piakest Oy, Pinkie Piakest! Pie, Pie Pie, Pie, Pie, Piakest Pie, Pie Pie, Pie, Pie, Piakest Pie, Pie Pie, Pie, Pie, Piakest Oy, Pinkie Piakest Yea! U.S. Joint Japanese Plan Trivia Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes